Amanda's Hands
by Femvamp
Summary: This is the first story I have written in a good long while. Takes place after 2.9 Painted From Memory with a bunch of guess work for future events. This is mostly Amanda/Stahma with a good deal of Amanda/Nolan in it. I can't decide if I am an Amanda/Stahma shipper or an Amanda/Nolan shipper. I can't give too much away only that Amanda finds out twice who killed her sister.


Title: Amanda's Hands  
Author: Femvamp  
Fandom: Defiance  
Pairing: Amanda/Stahma  
Spoilers 2.9 Painted From Memory with a bunch of guess work for future events  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows the drill by now. I do not own the show or any of the characters. I am just taking them out for a dirty little spin.  
Author's note: I have not written anything in a long while so there is this is not very good. Edited a couple times Added to that s writing sex isn't really my strong area.

I would fire by Beta but I don't have one. This is my very last (I think my 100'th) attempt to fix errors so here it is.

* * *

Amanda's hand shook.

She smiled as she opened the door for the Castithan woman that she knew would be behind it. It was the usual time for their appointment. Stahma Tarr had been a client of hers for the last few months; ever since the Earth Republic had left Defiance for good. There had been brief talk about Amanda taking over as Mayor after Niles Pottinger had been taken by the Earth Republic back to New York. Plenty of people; both Human and Voltan, wanted to hang him in Defiance for this crimes there. The Earth Republic had promised to put him on trial in New York and execute him but Amanda knew he was a survivor and would find a way to be useful to them. Pottinger knew how the game worked. Amanda did as well so she kept in contact with people in the Earth Republic who kept her informed of his whereabouts.

Amanda's hand shook as she took the tea Stahma had brought her for the withdrawal symptoms. Amanda had begun using Adreno again around the time Nolan had left Defiance. The death of his adopted daughter had destroyed any urge in him to be anything more then the nomad he was born to be. Amanda had one last sexual encounter with him before he left. He asked her to go with him and she asked him to stay. They both knew neither would but it was nice to be asked.

Amanda's hand shook when she began to remove Stahma's clothing. She had always found the Casti woman fascinating. She knew the passiveness she portrayed to everyone was nothing more then a smoke screen. She was strong and brave. Not weak and passive. Amanda had always liked her. Amanda began to remove her own clothing and smiled as Stahma patted her hand away. This is how it always went. Stahma enjoyed the power and Amanda allowed her to have it. There time together was always about Stahma not having to pretend anymore.

Amanda's hands shook as she kissed the Casti woman gently. The kiss became rougher as they made their way to the bed. She knew the routine by heart by now. Stahma had been coming to her bed more often as of late. With each encounter Stahma came earlier and stayed later. Amanda knew she had spent almost an hour waiting downstairs watching the clock waiting for the time to be right before she knocked on the door. Amanda had been tempted to walk down the stairs but she wanted Stahma to come to her. That was part of the plan. Stahma's obsession with her was part of the plan.

It was a short time after Nolan had left town that word came from one of her sources in New York that Niles Pottinger had not been the one who had killed Kenya. It had taken Amanda awhile to figure it out but she had. It had been Stahma Tarr. It hadn't taken Amanda long to figure out Stahma had been one of Kenya's clients and it had taken even less time for her to make Stahma one of hers.

Amanda's hand shook as she flipped the Casti woman on the bed so she was on top. Even though the sex was about power Stahma liked the struggle. She liked it when Amanda struggled a bit. She always liked to win in the end but didn't want Amanda to be too passive after all. Casit women were passive and she didn't want Amanda to be a Casit woman. She wanted Amanda to be human and humans were strong. She began to touch Stahma in all the places she loved to be touched.

Amanda trailed kisses down Stahma's neck and followed a path down past her collar bone to her breast. She took a nipple into her mouth. Stahma moaned as Amanda swirled her tongue around the nipple. She then moved to the other breast and repeated the process. Amanda smiled she looked up at Stahma whose eyes were closed and her face was in what could be be described as ecstasy. If this was any of situation Amanda would be proud of herself for the look and sounds she getting to come out of the alluring woman. However pride wasn't what she was feeling. Determination was.

She had started using Adreno again just so she would have a reason to call on Stahma. Stahma had of course played the worried friend but had given her the drug. It was business after all. Stahma was a smart and savvy women and keeping Amanda loyal would of course keep her from asking too many questions about her sister's death and a drug addicted business partner didn't ask too many questions.

Of course that was why it was so easy to get Stahma into her bed. No one would ask questions.

She was a highly sought after Night Porter after all.

And Stahma Tarr was well Stahma Tarr.

Amanda knew that Stahma was getting impatient with the foreplay. She brushed her handed toward the inside of the Casti woman's thigh feeling how damp it was. Amanda was actually surpassed that Stahma hadn''t up more of a fight. This is usually the point where they started fighting for dominance again. A part of Amanda wondered if Stahma was actually falling in love with her. If her plan had worked a little too well. It didn't matter though Sthama had been in love with Kenya too. It didn't stop her either.

When it was all over she would tell everyone she didn't know what she was doing. She was a drug addict after all. A drug addict with a history of erratic behavior.. If that didn't work. If they didn't believe her she could always go to New York and offer her services one way or another to the Earth Republic.

Amanda could be useful too.

Or she could always hide in the Badlands with Nolan. No one would ever find them.

Amanda smirked at Stahma as she slid one of her fingers into the woman's core. Just as she did her other hand went under the pillow and grabbed the gun she had hiding there. Before the woman below her realized what was happening Amanda sat up and aimed the gun at her. Amanda watched with rapt attention as Stahma opened her eyes confused.

"Amanda what are you doing?"

"I know what you did."

Amanda's hand shook as she pulled the trigger.


End file.
